


Will Adopts a Wendigo

by that_squishy_robot



Series: If We Pretend We Do Not See It, It Does Not Exist [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cock Blocking Wendigo, Comedy, Everyone is Happy Healthy and alive AU, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is not Impressed, He Thought it was a Hallucination, He doesn't care, How the Hell did Angst End Up in My Comedy Fic?, It's a Wendigo, M/M, Mongoose Count: 10, No Real Deer are Harmed in the Making of this Fic, Will Adopts a New Stray, Will Knows, Will Loves Hannibal, Will Loves his Strays, Will swears a lot, i think, it's not, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_squishy_robot/pseuds/that_squishy_robot
Summary: Will finds himself adopting a Wendigo, thinking it was a hallucination. Hannibal is not very happy about it.





	Will Adopts a Wendigo

Will was tired. He had been for the past week. This new case had been dragging both his mind and body. Some guy was copying fairy tales, and the whole thing was really stupid. God, he needed sleep… And whiskey. Lots of whiskey. Of course, he was not at home cozying up near the fire, rather he was walking through the woods trying to find some dog he saw run through. Damn his need to adopt every stray dog he saw.

So far, he had only saw a few signs, the dog was fast, and didn’t really leave any tracks. Will sighed. It was freezing out here, he couldn’t just leave the thing out side. Although he was getting close to giving up if the wind chill got any worse. He would look just a little bit longer, and then call it a day. Maybe pick back up tomorrow. 

In the end Will did not call it a day, until he actually found signs of the dog. Those signs were in the form of loud ripping and chewing noises. Maybe it hadn’t been a dog at all. Were there wolves in Wolftrap… Without considering the name?

Will quietly got close to a tree and peaked to the side. What he saw was certainly no dog, or even an actual wildlife animal. No. It was some kind of humanoid creature. Its skin was a leathery jet black, that seemed to absorb the waning sunlight. In some strange way was not even the most interesting part. The thing had a large deer skull for a head. As far as Will could see there was no face or such under it. 

The chewing and ripping noises had come from it eating off a deer carcass. There was no blood around it, rather all of the deer’s pieces stayed neatly inside like a bowl. Convenient to say the least. There would be no evidence if the creature ate everything. 

The longer Will watched it, the more he realized… That this was the stupidest hallucination he had ever had. Sure, he had hallucinated killing multiple people, dying, and probably Hannibal in some sort of kinky position, but this was absolutely ridiculous. He did not have time to deal with whatever that was. 

Will turned to try and find his way back home in the dark, when he heard the creature hiss from behind him. “No.” He said turning.

The creature crawled around on its hands and feet, like a demon from a horror movie. However, it didn’t bother Will. A hallucination could not hurt him, rather it could make him hurt himself.

“Seriously, Fuck off. I have enough to deal with.” Anyone who said you couldn’t beat your issues with sheer stubbornness, had never met Will Graham. 

It was clicking at him now, seeming pretty pissed off. It moved like it was analyzing an attack. If it was real, the creature would certainly do some damage. It had elongated limbs, and had to be at least eight feet tall. Those stupid antlers looked like they could impale someone.

Will fished around in his oversized jacket pockets, finding the small batch of cookies he had tricked Hannibal into making. It was a long story, and they were probably people. But hey, cookies. He tossed the cookies at the feet of the creature as a peace offering. Maybe his mind would see this all as fucked up if he tried to feed an imaginary creature. 

The creature sniffed the package cautiously, before doing all but attacking the thing. It tore open the box, and snacked on the cookies inside. 

“Right… So I gonna go, have fun with that.” Pretending he wasn’t losing his mind, Will went home to his real dogs.

~

Morning came with no more hallucinations. Somehow Will had gotten a good night's rest… After a good amount of alcohol. Either way, he felt great. He fed the dogs their breakfast, and then scrambled up eggs for himself. They weren’t like Hannibal’s, but there wasn’t human sausage on the side, so who cared? 

Part of him couldn’t get that fucking creature out of his head. What had made his mind create that monstrosity? Maybe a case? 

Will grabbed his tablet, and typed in the characteristics of the creature. While there were different concepts, the best match he could find was a Wendigo. Pretty much a creature that fed on humans so much it became monstrous. With the monstrosity it gained; speed, agility, and even the ability to mock human voices. Seemed about right, Will had met one to many cannibals in his life. In all honesty he was a cannibal, and so was about everyone who had ever met Hannibal Lecter. Maybe his guilt was playing on him, but his mind had already been broken beyond repair, so what did he care.

Will cleaned up his kitchen and let the dogs out the back door. He wasn’t ready for the long day at work, but the sooner it was over the better. He pulled on his coat and boots, heading out the door. Only to nearly step on a dead deer waiting on the doorstep. The Wendigo was sitting a bit farther in the yard, kind of like a dog.

“Fuck.”

~

Will called into work, claiming he needed time alone to work on the fairy tale case, He was standing on the top of his porch, staring at his hallucination in the yard. Still the same deer skull head, and leathery body. He poked the deer at his feet, to check if it was real. It was. Somehow it was warm as well. A fresh kill then? Looked like the cause of death was a snapped neck. How the hell did this happen. He was sure the Wendigo wasn’t real… Well no he wasn’t, but he there was no way he was going to entertain the thought of a nightmare being real. So hallucination it was. 

Maybe he somehow killed the deer. Sometimes he sleep walked, it was a possibility. It was a possibility... If a man could snap the neck of a 300 pound animal. Maybe it was just some elaborate trick then. 

Whatever it was, Will was going to roll with it. He walked inside and retrieved one of the ready made meals Hannibal had stocked his fridge with. It was some Italian Dish he couldn’t pronounce. If it was a Wendigo, it wanted human meat. Will put the meal half way between the house and the creature, then went back to the porch. The deer seemed like a gift or peace offering, so maybe the weird people dish would be one as well. 

The Wendigo crawled up to the meal, and investigated it with interest. It seemed to enjoy the food when it started eating. Will briefly wondered if it was a compliment or insult to have a demonic creature like your food. Hannibal seemed like the type who would complain about the food going to waste. 

~

Day four of Will’s descent into madness. The Wendigo has taken up residence on the porch. Sometimes it watched him from the window, and to be honest it wasn’t all that frightening. The thing reminded him of a dog. Will had decided the Wendigo seemed like a boy, and took to calling him Wendi. 

Fuck he named his hallucination. All well. He was already feeding it. 

He brought another meal out to Wendi, and watched him eat it. He didn’t seem aggressive anymore. Once in a while a dog or two would escape the house and just sit on the porch with Wendi. No one was hurt, so Will wasn’t complaining. Wendi seemed to like their company anyway. 

Will reached out to poke on of the creatures deformed arms, and was relatively shocked when he actually felt something solid. Wendi snapped his head back at him much like a startled dog. Rather than growling it hissed.

“Hey, don’t get mouthy with me.” He wasn’t sure if the creature understood him, but he talked to his dogs to, so it didn’t matter. 

Wendi finished his meal and curled up on the ground next to Will’s feet. Once again it reminded him of a dog. Maybe that was why he hadn’t checked himself into a mental hospital yet.

“It’s getting cold, want to go inside?”   
~

That was how it stated. Will essentially adopted a Wendigo, that may or may not be real. Wendi took to living in the house quite nicely. He quite enjoyed crawling around on the ceilings, freaking the fuck out of Will early in the mornings. Other times he spent his time on the floor, cuddling with the dogs. He became part of the pack just like one of the other strays. It was nice. Wendi understood all the rules of the house. Stayed out of the food until the designated meal times. Never picked a fight with anything, save for a deer or two. Will couldn’t use the fire place anymore. Apparently, Wendigos were afraid of fire. It didn’t bother him too much. He stopped using a dust broom for Winston when he joined the pack.

Will picked up his phone, to see a few missed texts from Hannibal, Alana and Jack. He had told everyone he needed a few days to himself to breath, and let the case work with in his mind. Everyone respected his need for space. Even Hannibal, surprisingly. 

However, all good things must come to an end, as the newest text message from Jack said they needed him to another fairy tale crime scene as soon as possible. Will sighed and finished up his breakfast before getting ready to leave.

He made sure all of the strays had food, water and a way outside. Wendi was confused to what was going on, as he hadn’t seen Will leave the house since they met. “Don’t worry bud. You’re not missing anything exciting.” Will smiled, gently petting the Wendigo’s head. “Take care of everyone for me.”

~

Hannibal rolled up to the front of Will’s home in Wolftrap, with the mind to restock the refrigerator. He was sure his Mongoose would starve to death, if he did not take the time to feed him. 

Will was probably not home yet, so Hannibal used his spare key to get inside. At least it wasn’t like the old days, where he had to pick the lock to get in. Will didn’t actually know that yet, but Hannibal would get around to telling him… One day. To be honest, it wasn’t the worst thing he had done.

The dogs surrounded him the moment he walked into the house. All hoping for a homemade treat. Which of course Hannibal had. The more the dogs liked him, the more the Will liked him. Plus these treats meant less to go to waste. Once the dogs were sated, he went to fill up the fridge. There seemed to be less of his homemade meals than normal. Odd. However, it was even stranger that Will had so much meat stored. Upon closer inspection, Hannibal noticed it was deer meat. Perhaps Will was giving into his inevitable blood lust. The thought made him smile. His dear mongoose, becoming a snake. Covered in blood, breathing hard...

Hannibal wanted to be here when Will got home, so he kept himself occupied by throwing out the less than desirable food. Toaster waffles, cool whip, anything microwavable. However, he stopped his assault when he heard footsteps upstairs. There was no way someone had gotten in with him here, so they must have been here previously. Strange. Hannibal supposed it was his job to take care of the snake in his Mongoose’s house. 

“Will, are you home?” He called out, pretending to just be a simple visitor. Perhaps the person would attack him thinking he would be an easy target. At least he would have an excuse to kill him when Will came around. 

“Upstairs.” Will shouted.

Hannibal was positive that was his lovely Mongoose’s voice, but how had they not noticed each other? He hadn’t even seen Will’s old Jeep. Perhaps it was in the garage or something other. He walked up to Will’s bed room, only to find it and the rest of the hall empty. 

“Will, are you playing some kind of game?” Something was off. Hannibal felt this strange feeling of panic taking over his body. His fight or flight instincts taking over rather easily. This was not a feeling he normally felt, as he was always in control. For some reason in this moment, he felt like the prey. 

“Hannibal Fucking Lecter! What did I say about touching my toaster waffles!?”

Hannibal felt himself jump. How the hell did Will get down stairs without him noticing? He rushed down stairs to see Will putting (less than quality) food in the refrigerator.

“I must applaud you Mongoose. How did you sneak past me?” Hannibal asked walking up behind Will and nuzzling the back of his neck.

Will leaned back into him, tilting his head back. “What are you talking about?”

“You were just upstairs.”

“Hannibal, I just got home. Hence the fact you managed to get rid of my toaster waffles.”

“Will, I am quite positive I heard you upstairs.”

“I literally parked right next to you.” Will noted, jerking his head to the window. 

Hannibal looked, and sure enough the old Jeep was right next to his Bentley. 

“Maybe it was one of the dogs?”

“I was so sure I heard you call out to me… but I suppose you are right. I could not find anyone else here.” Perhaps he was stressed, and needed to clear his mind. It was the only explanation he could come up with. Will hummed in acknowledgement, turning around to meet his hug. Hannibal could get his fill of his beloved Mongoose much better in this way. Perhaps Will could be the relaxation he seemed to need at this moment. 

“I’m still mad about the toaster waffles.”

“Hmm. I do not see why. Your refrigerator is in much better state than normal. I must ask where all of the deer meat came from.” Hannibal could feel Will stiffen in his arms almost instantly. 

“I took in… An Irish Wolf hound. I think he was used to kill game before he was abandoned. Brought in a big deer a few days ago. I didn’t want him to feel bad, or let the meat go to waste.” Will explained, a bit rushed. “His name is Wendi.”

While it seemed possible, Hannibal didn’t believe this story. He supposed Will would talk to him when he was ready. “Then I would love to make something for us with it.”

~

Later that evening, Hannibal made a lovely Coq Au Vin, using Venison over Beef. He had to use less than satisfactory ingredients, but Will seemed to enjoy it. They spent the time talking and simply enjoying each other’s company. Hannibal could not think of a better way to spend the evening. Well taking Will to bed would certainly be a great way to end it.

The dogs all took their place next to the fire place, that remained dead.

“Perhaps we should light a fire.” Hannibal noted, as he helped Will finish cleaning up the kitchen.

“It freaks Wendi out.”

“Where is your newest stray?”

“No idea. He comes and goes.”

“If we do not have access to a warm fire, we should go upstairs and warm up.”

“The heat’s on.” Will said tilting his head.

“Will…”

“Oh. You're trying to politely say you want to Fuck me.”

Hannibal sighed, rubbing his temples. He would never understand how he fell in love with someone like Will Graham. This rude mess of a man… Who was looking at him in the most endearing way. His blue eyes, staring right into his soul…. Right, that was how.

Will took Hannibal’s face in his hands, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft but passionate, almost making Hannibal lose his balance. He wrapped his arms around Will, doing his best to lead them to the stairs. 

There was quite a bit a stumbling and swearing, until they finally made it to the bed. It was a miracle they did it without injury. 

Hannibal pushed Will onto the mattress, crawling on top of him. It had been a few days since they had spoken to one another, much less actually met in person. Hannibal respected his dear Mongoose’s need for space, but it was a rather difficult task. He couldn’t even begin to say how much his body and mind hungered to be with Will. The only person who challenged him mentally and physically. It had taken every bit of composure Hannibal had, in order to not randomly show up in Will’s house during the middle of the night. 

Hannibal leaned down to gently start nipping at Will’s neck. He loved feeling his pulse and rush of blood there. Will loved it to, proving it with how he leaned back, giving more access to his neck.

“Mmm… Fuck... Hannibal.”

“I’ll do whatever you want, Will.” Hannibal said, dipping down to bit Will’s collar bone. “You only need to tell me.”

“I…”

He never got to finish his sentence, as an ear splitting screech rang from outside. Hannibal jumped off the bed instantly, while Will fell back against the pillows, sighing. “Fucking Wendi.”

Hannibal frowned, moving to look out the window. That certainly didn’t sound like a dog.  
~

In the end, Hannibal went to sleep, without any of their night time activities. It had taken a little while to convince him, that someone wasn't trying to murder them. Will was going to have a long talk with Wendi after Hannibal left. He wasn’t sure what had set his new stray off. Maybe it was because he didn’t know many humans. At least ones that aren't food. Hannibal could freak him out as well. Technically he is competition for food. Despite the fact all of Wendi’s meals come from him. 

Will sighed, and snuggled closer to Hannibal’s side. He’d worry about it tomorrow. For now it was time to get a good night's rest. 

He dozed off pretty quickly, only to be woken back up by a low hiss. He stretched his arms, sitting up to look around the room. Wendi was on Hannibal’s side of the bed very close to… “DAMN IT!” Will shouted jumping up. His outburst woke Hannibal up, and set Wendi scurrying under the bed.

“Will. What in the world are you doing?!” Hannibal asked sternly. It was as about as close as shouting as the man got.

“Nightmare?” 

~  
Later into the night, Will found his new stray, sulking in a tree.

 

“WE DO NOT EAT FRIENDS, WENDI!”

~

Hannibal was a bit concerned about Will. He was acting strange the morning Hannibal left. Mumbling something about one of his strays. Perhaps it was time to find Will another therapist. Their relationship had gone way too far for his abilities to be of any use. However with Will’s track record of seducing his doctors, perhaps that wasn’t a good idea. Not to mention he was the only one allowed to crawl around Will’s head.

He pulled up to the newest crime scene, parking next to Will’s Jeep. At the moment, the FBI was chasing someone recreating the Classic Fairy tales. The first had been the cutting off of toes in Cinderella. After that it was a poison apple. This time around, the killer went the little mermaid route, and dissolved their victim's body down to look like sea foam. 

It was an interesting case, but unoriginal if you asked Hannibal. Not to mention, the killer couldn't even bother to stick to one author. He probably assumed they were all Grimm Fairy tales. If you are going to kill people after literature, at least stay consistent. 

He saw Will had a distance, probably trying to get his head back together. There was something following him… That something certainly wasn't one of his strays. No. When Hannibal got closer, he dropped his coffee. The thing following Will was monstrous. Disturbing in every which way. 

It stayed close to Will’s legs, crawling around him on hands and feet. It snapped and hissed at any one near by. Hannibal was frozen. He couldn't look away. Was he hallucinating? No one else paid any attention to the creature. Not even as it snapped at them, for getting to close to Will. 

Hannibal always prided himself on having perfect control of his mind. He had to, for everything that he did in life… but this? He rarely hallucinated, besides his little sister on occasion. Normally it was only nightmares that came and went. 

“Take a picture, Doctor Lecter.” Will called out to him. He seemed to have put himself back together. “It’ll last longer.”

“Quite…”

They walked to each other, meeting in the middle. The creature followed closely behind him. He could hear it hissing and clicking at him. Will must not see it either, as he paid no mind to it.

Will smiled and gave him their regular greeting. Which consisted of embarrassing and neck nuzzling. Losing his mind or not, Hannibal would always return it all tenfold.

“Are you ok?” Will asked looking him up and down. “You look like you've seen a ghost.”

“Fine. I assure you.”

“Empathy, Hannibal.” He reminded him.

Hannibal sighed to himself. He knew better than to try and lie to Will at this point in their relationship. “Just tired I suppose.” He knew Will didn't believe him, he didn't believe himself. However, his Mongoose thankfully dropped it.

“Want to come home with me then?” 

More than anything. “I think it may be better for me to sleep it off at home. Hannibal hated turning down Will. He knew the man had some insecurities about their relationship. He didn't want to feed them.

Will frowned, but didn't argue. “Alright, you can call me if you need to talk.”

Hannibal stayed for the remainder of the investigation, never moving far from Will’s side. However he couldn't stop staring at the creature. He had to give it sideways glances, in order to avoid suspicion. The last thing he needed was for people to question his mental health.

“Are you sure you're ok?” Will asked as they walked to his old jeep.

“Of course, Mongoose. I will call you, if I am not.”

Will sighed, opening the door. The creature gracefully crawled on the roof of the jeep, and then into the open door.

Apparently it was going with him, and not following Hannibal. How curious. 

~

Hannibal had spent the rest of the evening theorizing what exactly his hallucination meant. Nothing of use had actually come up. Although he was quite fond of the theory that he was seeing the creature as himself. The monster inside, protecting Will. It made even more sense when he realized the creature was surely a Wendigo. 

Perhaps spending more time with Will would help cure him of this issue. He could be worried about the man. Hannibal would bring breakfast for them tomorrow. Maybe a treat for the dogs as well.

Hannibal set everything he needed up for tomorrow, and then got ready for bed. Of course, it was a bit too cold, since he was so used to curling up next to Will.

~

_Hannibal couldn't feel his hands. The snow was eating at his flesh, turning it a rather freighting red. The first stages of frostbite were certainly setting in. It seemed he was in the woods. There was an icy stream nearby. He wasn't sure how he got here, or why, but he needed to get home._

_This was certainly a dream, that much he could tell. He wasn't necessarily frightened. No. It had be years since he had felt anything of the sort. But this… was wrong. If the low growing that followed each of his foot steps was any indication._

_What was even his purpose of doing this? Where was he supposed to be going?_

_“Hannibal.” He heard Will call to him. Dream or not, Hannibal would always go to him. He followed the sound of his name being called, only to end up more lost. There was no sign of Will._

_“Will!” He called only to get no answer… Well no. There was an answer. It just wasn't Will. It was in the form of rustling and growling. Hannibal was being hunted. He wasn't sure how he felt being the prey of a stronger predator. He didn't really have to, because his Wendigo revealed itself. Growling and dripping in blood. He didn't know who's, he just prayed it wasn't Will’s ._

~

Hannibal woke with a start, covered in sweat. The bed was was damp and too hot for him to stay under the covers. It took Hannibal a moment to survey his surroundings. It was early in the morning, but his room was still mostly dark. He thought of the different exercises he had taught his patients over the years. None of which seemed to work on him. 

It didn’t matter. Hannibal was the master of his own mind, he would take the time to let himself relax… By that, he meant cooking a large breakfast, and going to see Will so he could push the stress to the back of his mind.

He ignored the ice cold feeling is his hands and feet.

~

“Hannibal, It’s 6:30 on a Saturday.” Will said, as he stood in front of his boy friend, at the front door. It was also fucking cold. Will was only wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

“Yes.”

“You’re ridiculous sometimes… All the time. Get in here.”

Hannibal was greeted to the warm heat of the house, as soon as he walked in. He wouldn’t admit it, but Will’s little secluded house was like a second home to him. He hoped Will felt the same about his.

“I don’t suppose I can talk you into getting bed with me and sleeping till noon?”

“Wide awake, I am afraid.”

“Ugh, fine. Let me go find some pants.”

“Please do not do anything for my benefit.” Hannibal smirked, looking over Will. While the clothes were cheap, they left nothing to the imagination. He loved them for that.

Will rolled his eyes, trying to laugh. “Well my legs are going numb from the cold, so I think I’ll do it for my benefit.” 

Hannibal set up breakfast, and started reheating it while his Mongoose was upstairs. In his peripheral vision, he could see his new friend on the floor with the dogs. It’s eyes never left him. Hannibal could feel chills running through his body.

~

Breakfast was quiet. Hannibal could tell that Will knew something was wrong. Obviously doing his best not to use his empathy to get the answers.

Hannibal sighed. He supposed Will was the best person to talk about nightmares and hallucinations with. He had found a way to calm his own down quite substantially. However, he neglected to ever tell Hannibal how he did that.

“Will, perhaps you could give me some… Enlightenment on a subject.”

Will raised eyebrow, looking over Hannibal. “Alright, shoot.”

“I have a patient that worries they are seeing hallucinations. Would you happen to have any insight on the matter?” Hannibal wasn’t about to come out and say he was hallucinating. After all he had to be sane enough for the both of them.

“Son of a Bitch. You see him to don’t you?” 

Hannibal inwardly cringed at Will’s swearing. “Will, I am not sure what you are talking__”

“Yes you do.” Will said glaring at him. “You see the monstrosity, hanging off the ceiling behind me.” 

“You mean you see it to…” Hannibal’s mind was having difficulty keeping up with everything going on. He was looking at Will, waiting for an explanation. 

“Yeah. I thought he was hallucinating at first to. Found him eating a deer, and fed him some of your cookies.” Will explained. “Eventually he moved into the house, because it’s cold as fuck outside… I named him Wendi.”

Hannibal blinked a few times, trying to make sure he wasn’t imagining this conversation. “Will… You adopted a creature, which I can only believe is a Wendigo. A creature known for hunting down and eating humans. You brought it into your home, where it could hurt you anytime.” This couldn’t be real. Right. Will would have to be smarter than that, even if this was a dream.

“Hannibal, I want you to think long and hard about what you just said.” Will said smirking lightly.

“Will! This is not something to joke about!” Hannibal shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

Hannibal Lecter never shouted. He would never do something as rude as slamming his hands down either. 

The noise of it all freaked Wendi out as well. In a moment he had Hannibal pinned onto the ground, ready to slice open his throat, with long black claws. It was so quick that neither Hannibal or Will had much time to react. 

“Wendi! Down!” Will shouted.

Without hesitation the creature crawled off Hannibal and hid behind Will’s legs. Much like a pet awaiting punishment. 

“Hannibal, are you ok?” Will asked, kneeling down to his (possibly ex) boyfriend. He moved to help him up, but his hands were pushed away.

“William. I am going home for the time being. I do not wish to have any contact for the time being.”

Hannibal’s words were quiet and cold. Will flinched at hearing his full first name from him. He only did that when he was really angry. He was never angry. 

“Hannibal…”

The man simply stood up and left. Leaving all of his fancy breakfast dishes behind. 

Will stayed in the kitchen for a moment. Wendi quietly sitting next to him. He doesn't blame him, nor is he angry. It’s like when Winston tried to attack Hannibal for tackling Will. Wendi thought Hannibal was about to attack him. Will pet his Wendigo’s head gently. Despite it not being human, he knew how Wendi was feeling. Much like he would a dog. 

“It’s not your fault bud, you were just scared.” Hannibal was to. Strange as it was. He was always so in control, so calculating. Wendi has saw he was a predator, that’s why he had so much trouble with him coming by the house, rather than anyone else. Will sighed, and started cleaning up the mess, Hannibal left behind. 

~

Will leaned on the door, outside on the porch, watching Wendi and the dogs play in the snow. It had been a two weeks since he had heard anything from Hannibal. He briefly wondered what the normal amount of time would be, to consider this a breakup. 

Will had tried to call Hannibal a few times, always going straight to voicemail. He texted a few times as well. Never an answer. Part of him worried that seeing a supposedly mythological creature, drove Hannibal off the deep end. But no. Will knew the man well enough, to know he would gut his problems first, before moving to try anything else. 

Besides, Hannibal wasn’t blocking off the world, just Will. He still showed up to consult on cases, or to see everyone at work. Of course not when Will was there. No they had successfully not seen each other at all. 

It hurt a fuck ton, to be honest. But Will wasn’t one to burst into to tears, or beg to be taken back. (If this was a break up.) He had once told Hannibal that he was never let down by anyone, because he had low expectations for them. Will had never thought that it would apply to Hannibal, but here they were. 

He wasn’t sure what the man wanted him to do. Get rid of Wendi? Was that even possible? Not that he wanted it to be. Wendi was a part of his family, and this was his house. Will was the one thing Hannibal didn’t have control over.

He called his pack in the house for dinner. There was still a good amount of food Hannibal had made, so Wendi wouldn’t be going hungry.

Although, it wouldn’t last forever. Wendigo’s could months without eating humans. Wendi had eaten small meals a day, so he wouldn’t have eat a big one later on. It kept him healthy and happy. After this though… He didn’t want Wendi out hunting humans. Maybe Will could steal from the morgue. Or maybe Wendi could since only he and Hannibal could see him. They would cross that bridge when they got to it. For now, Will was going to drink a fuck ton of whiskey, and try to get some sleep.

~

In all honesty, Hannibal was not taking his separation from Will very easily. A few times he woke up in the middle of the night, walking around the house looking for him. Only to fully wake up, and realize the situation.

He was angry at Will. Angry at him for harboring… such a dangerous creature. A creature that had almost killed him. However if someone was as rude as Hannibal had been in that moment, he would have probably slit their throat as well… And eaten them. Hannibal had more in common with the creature than he would like to admit. 

It wasn’t that he was worried for his own safety very much. He was worried for Will. The only reason Hannibal knew he was still alive, was because he had gotten a few calls and texts from him. Right now the creature most likely stayed for the meals he always filled Will’s fridge with. Once they were gone, he would no longer see Will as a source for food, but rather as food… How long has it been since he stocked the refrigerator? Hannibal can’t remember. There can’t be much left, or any for that matter. He left Will in the hands of that creature, with nothing to keep it from killing him. Hannibal fumbled for his phone, to see the last time Will called him. It had been two days ago.

Nothing from today or yesterday. What if all of this really doomed Will? He quickly dialed his number, silently begging for an answer. If Will was ok, maybe he wouldn’t be to angry to ignore his call… Like Hannibal had been doing. The call of course went to voicemail, after it rang for a while. Hannibal’s blood ran cold. 

He jumped up, and ran to start packing meat into his cooler. Will was fine. The creature wouldn’t have resorted to eating him that quickly… Right? Wendigo’s could go a long time without food. 

 

~

It was midnight, by the time Hannibal made it to Will’s home in Wolftrap. So far he couldn’t smell blood, or see the results of a slaughter. No, but something was certainly off. Hannibal quietly made his way to the house, using the back door over the front.

Will was in the living room, being rudely held at gunpoint. He didn’t look that impressed.

Hannibal easily slipped into the house, without being noticed. The dogs were up stairs, most likely locked in a room. Their barking hid any sound he could have made.  
~

“Look, you can go ahead and shoot me, because I am not going to get into the oven.” Will said glaring at the man in front of him. He knew that this was most likely the Fairy Tale killer, trying to do some Hansel and Gretel thing. Will wasn’t really sure, but you can only be held at gunpoint by a serial killer so many times, before you become apathetic to the whole situation.

“I don’t even think I can fit.”

The killer looked to him, and then to the corner of the room, where he only accidentally caught sight of Hannibal. He fired blindly, causing Hannibal to duck for cover.

“Hannibal, this wasn’t how I expected our reunion to go.” Will called, from behind the kitchen counter.

“Neither did I, Mongoose.” Hannibal said, behind the wall of the dining room.

The killer was in the living room between both of their hiding spots.

“God! Do you ever shut up!?” The killer shouted at Will.

Hannibal could only imagine the sarcasm Will had put him through, during this whole ordeal. He was so proud. 

The killer went after Hannibal first. Will was meant to be the art work, so he couldn’t damage him.

It was almost too easy to disarm the man, most likely only using the gun for leverage. Will slid a knife across the room to Hannibal, which was used to slice off the killers fingers in a smooth blow.

Blood splattered across the walls and onto Hannibal as well. Although at this point, the killer was running on adrenaline, and possibly drugs. He obviously meant a fight for to the death. As if it could be anything else.

Before he could lunge for another attack on Hannibal, Will had him on the ground in a police man’s tackle. It didn't take long for him to be shoved off though.

At this point, it didn't matter. Wendi had slipped into the house, crawling on the ceiling. The killer only had a moment to scream, before being dragged out of the house.

“Well… that was anticlimactic. I don't think he's coming back.” Will finally said, after a few moment of silence.

“No. I believe that was ending to his story. Fitting, to say the least.” Hannibal looked to Will, who smiled at him and opened his arms. It only took a second before they were in each other's arms.

“I was worried something had happened to you.” Hannibal admitted, burying his face in Will’s curls.

“I mean something did, but I guess you were expecting it to be Wendi.”

“ I am sorry Will. I over reacted…”

“No. I understand. I was just so happy I wasn't crazy, that I forgot how someone else would react to a damn Wendigo. I should have…. I do know what I should have done to be honest.” Will sighed.

They took a seat on the miraculously untouched couch. The rest of the living room wasn't so lucky. It would take awhile to destroy any evidence of the attack. The Fairy Tale killer wasn’t coming back in one piece. If there were even any pieces left.

Wendi snuck back into the house, and laid against Will’s feet. He regarded Hannibal for a moment, before deciding to fall asleep. Will reached down to gently rub his head. The Wendigo purred happily.

That was when Hannibal realized it. Wendi attacked him, to protect Will. He attacked the Fairy Tale Killer for the same reason. It wasn't for food or territory. There would always be places and people to hunt. No. It generally saw Will and the dogs as family. As companions.

It seemed Hannibal might have won his favor as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I wrote a Halloween Fic! And it's on time!


End file.
